Incertitudes
by ApplePie et Chantilly
Summary: On ne se demande jamais qu'est ce qui, dans le passé de certains Youtubeurs, les a poussé à devenir ce qu'il sont. Et si Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avaient un passé en commun? Un Matoine plein d'amûûr et de complications compliquées comme on les aimes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

11 Mars 2011.

« Salut, les Geeks. »

Quelques prises, un peu de montage, deux-trois clics, la vidéo est en ligne.

Nous venons d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau bébé sur la toile : Salut Les Geeks.

1 Mars 2012

« Salut bande de connaaards ! »

Une luminosité dégueulasse, un papier peint étrange, et des blagues un peu nulles, c'est What The Cut qui voit le jour à son tour.

Ces deux Youtubeurs ont aujourd'hui respectivement un et deux millions d'abonnés. Ils présentent un type d'émission plus ou moins semblable, mais ne semblent pas se connaître plus que ça.

Mais si c'était faux ?

Et si Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel se connaissaient bien plus qu'ils n'osent le prétendre ?

Et si nous revenions à l'époque d'avant les émissions, avant leur popularité, avant le strass et les paillettes ? À l'époque où, comme nous, ils se regardaient dans un miroir avec une brosse à dent en guise de micro et chantaient leur chanson préférée en s'imaginant devant une salle de concert remplie de personnes venues juste pour eux.

Penchons nous un peu sur la vie de ces deux hommes, qui sont peut être plus proches qu'ils ne le laissent paraître.

 **23 Septembre 1988, 7h16**.

Alicia Debane, 21 ans, est de mauvaise humeur.

Elle qui n'est pas du tout du matin, il a fallu que le bébé se décide à descendre en plein milieu de la nuit.

Enceinte de neuf mois tout pile, des chevilles aussi enflées que des ballons de baudruches, et des cernes pas possibles sous les yeux, c'est hurlante et rouge de douleur qu'elle débarque à l'hôpital.

Tout est allé très vite, les sages femmes autours d'elle, les médecins, la lumière blanche au plafond, la douleur dans son bas ventre de plus en plus pressante, et puis une déchirure, les hurlements des gens à côté d'elle, la sueur qui perle sur son front tandis qu'elle hurle, et puis enfin le calme, la plénitude, la sensation de se sentir libérée, comme vidée.

On lui pose une petite boule toute rouge sur le ventre, et elle réalise que ces neufs mois de souffrance intense et continus n'ont pas été vains. Elle avait fait un bon travail. Elle tenait sur son ventre le plus beau bébé qui puisse exister en ce monde.

« - Hum… Madame ? Excusez moi, mais il nous faut un prénom.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Notez, c'est Lola.

-…. 'Lola' ? Il va y avoir un problème, madame.

\- Et peut on savoir pourquoi ? En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? C'est encore à moi de choisir l'identité de mon enfant, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- … Pardon madame, mais j'insiste, je ne peux pas vous laisser appeler votre petit garçon 'Lola '

\- Mon petit ga… HEIN ? »

Alicia soulève son bébé.

Nom de Dieu. Petit con.

Même pas foutu de sortir sous la forme que les medecins lui avaient dit.

« -Voulez vous qu'on appelle le père du petit pour vous aider à choisir ?

-Non. Il n'a pas de père. On se débrouillera sans lui. Notez, ce sera… Mathieu. »

 **23 Septembre 1998, à Saint Étienne**

« Joyeux anniversaaiire Mathieu, joyeux aaanniversaaaire ! »

Alicia, un gâteau au chocolat dans la main s'avance vers son fils qui se précipite pour souffler sa bougie.

Elle tend à son petit garçon un livre, unique cadeau qu'elle a pu se permettre pour ses 10 ans.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir beaucoup plus: elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et le peu qu'elle déboursait c'était pour lui. Son père ne s'était jamais manifesté, ne lui versait aucune pension. Elle n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Les huissiers sont déjà passés à deux reprises. Elle sait que la prochaine fois sera la dernière. Elle n'a plus de chance.

Elle fait tout son possible pour que son gosse soit heureux, mais il y a des jours où c'est vraiment compliqué. Si seulement elle avait une sorte de marraine la bonne fée, ou un ange gardien…

 _Drrriiiinnnnnng !_

Alicia souffle, elle sent les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle embrase du regard son modeste appartement, puis se lève pour ouvrir.

« Bonjour messieurs. Je vous en prie entrez… Oui, oui, je comprend.»

Quelques heures plus tard, Alicia se retrouve dans son appartement, vide. Un grand lit, deux chaises, une table.

Rien d'autre.

Le néant, tout simplement.

*.*.*.*

Mathieu rentre dans ce qu'était avant la cuisine. Il ne reconnaît rien. Tout est vide.

Il voit sa maman pleurer. Il a peur.

Des messieurs sont venus dans sa chambre, ils lui ont parlé comme à un gamin de 6 ans.

Il ne les a pas aimé.

Ils ont pris ses affaires, le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, lui laissant uniquement quelques vêtements et son livre.

Il se loge dans les bras de sa mère, et tout deux restent longtemps ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, à 7 heures, Mathieu est réveillé par la voix de sa mère. Elle est au téléphone. Il tend l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre à qui elle peut parler de si bonne heure.

« Allô, Rosa ? Oui bonjour, c'est Al. Alicia. Alicia ta cousine. … Oui, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tu vas bien ? … Moi ? Ben... Pas vraiment. En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.

Voilà, ça fait 10 ans que j'élève seule mon enfant, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. En fait, non, je n'ai plus du tout d'argent. Je me suis faite licenciée il y a quelques mois. Non, non je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Mathieu. … Oui, il s'appelle Mathieu. Les huissiers sont venus hier, ils me donnent jusqu'à Lundi pour partir. Ils ont tout pris, absolument tout. On est Vendredi et je ne sais pas où aller, je n'ai ni amis proches, ni famille sauf toi. … Le père ? Il nous a abandonné après avoir su qu'il m'avait mise enceinte. Non, plus aucune nouvelle depuis. Il a déménagé, changé de numero, d'adresse mail, et a coupé tout liens possibles avec moi. Est ce que ça te dérangerais de nous loger quelques temps ? … Non bien sûr on ne restera pas une éternité, juste le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver un boulot et un appart. Ok, merci beaucoup, tu peux me passer ton adresse ? … Ok pas de problèmes. Demain ça te va ? … C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie. … Ouais, à demain, bisous. »

Mathieu sort doucement de son lit.

« -Maman… Maman, ça veut dire quoi licencier ?

-C'est rien mon chéri, retourne te coucher. Demain on part d'ici, d'accord mon petit ange ? Tout va bien. »

Mathieu retourne donc dans son lit, sans arriver pour autant à se rendormir.

 **Lundi 27 Septembre 1998**

Mathieu est tout seul au milieu de la cour, perdu au milieu de ces enfants qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout ici lui fait peur, l'immense bâtiment, les plus grands qui jouent au basket, les profs aux yeux de hiboux.

Il se fait bousculer, il tombe, on lui marche sur la main, personne ne s'excuse, personne ne semble le voir. Il est invisible aux yeux des autres. Et il se sent vulnérable, si vulnérable…

Par terre, seul, petit, il baisse les yeux.

De chaudes larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Quelques gamins se regroupent en cercle autours de lui comme si c'était une bête furieuse. Ils commencent à lui lancer des boules de papiers, à l'insulter de fillette, et autres vacheries plus bêtes que méchantes que se lancent les enfants à cet âge.

Un éclair fend le groupe et s'interpose entre Mathieu et les autres élèves.

Un môme d'à peu près son âge, plutôt grand et maigre, style « asperge » et avec une touffe de cheveux hallucinante.

Les hurlements des élèves redoublent : on se moque, on s'insulte, on crie.

Le directeur est obligé d'intervenir pour stopper l'émeute autours des deux enfants.

La cloche sonne, on rentre en cours.

Mathieu rentre dans sa classe. Il sent le regard pesant des autres élèves sur lui, et entend quelques ricanements fusant derrière lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance.

Il n'y a plus qu'une chaise de libre dans toute la classe.

Coïncidence ou non, cette chaise est justement celle voisinant avec l'asperge touffue qui l'avait défendu tout à l'heure.

Il s'installe à côté de lui, dépose ses affaires.

Il sent le regard de son nouveau voisin posé sur lui.

Il rougit, et lui adresse un presque inaudible « Merci. »

Il reçoit pour toute réponse un éclatant sourire, suivit d'un « C'était rien. »

Le cours passe, il tente comme il peut de rattraper son retard. Mais arriver au milieu du mois de septembre, c'est difficile.

Ça sonne, les élèves rangent leurs cahiers et sortent en courant et en criant.

Calme dans la classe.

Il ne reste plus que Mathieu et son voisin.

« Je m'appelle Antoine. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi pour t'aider à rattraper les cours que tu as manqués ? »

Mathieu lève les yeux, surpris. Et accepte.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 Décembre 2004**

Nos deux amis ont aujourd'hui 15 et 16 ans.

Ces six années passées entre eux ont été fortes en amitié.

Il y avait entre eux un lien indéchiffrable, et bien qu'ils soient tout les deux toujours rejetés de la société, ils s'en fichaient du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en six ans : la mère de Mathieu travaillait maintenant dans un salon esthétique, et elle s'était trouvée un mari, aimant et respectueux, et qui portait une réelle affection pour Mathieu.

Il était si attaché à lui et réciproquement que Mathieu décidera plus tard de porter son nom. Cet homme, Roger Sommet, était manager au sein d'une entreprise publicitaire et gagnait assez bien sa vie pour les faire vivre dans le confort.

Alicia, Roger et Matthieu habitaient un petit appartement à deux rues de celui d'Antoine, ce qui permettait aux deux amis de se voir régulièrement. Ils font des études différentes mais toujours dans la même école, ce qui leur permet de se retrouver souvent.

C'est, pour tous, la meilleure situation qui puisse exister.

Cependant… Cela fait quelques temps que Mathieu trouve le comportement de son ami assez étrange.

L'autre jour, par exemple, en jouant aux cartes, leurs mains se sont effleurées. Une situation tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et sans importance.

Ce qui n'a pas empêcher les joues d'Antoine de virer au rouge.

« -Ça va mec ?

-Euh… Ouais ouais, c'est juste… un coup de chaud.

-Mais il fait cinq degrés dehors, tu te fous de moi ? Ou alors… C'est moi qui te fais cet effet, mon mignon ? Je sais que j'ai un sourire à faire rougir une brosse à dent, mais c'est pas une raison pour ce mettre dans cet état là mon choupinet… »

Mathieu lâche ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais au lieu de la réponse aguicheuse et pleine de sous entendus qu'il lui connaissait, Antoine se contente de baisser les yeux.

« T'es con… Bon, je vais chercher une canette de coca, tu veux un truc ? »

Et encore, ça n'était qu'un exemple. Combien de fois s'est il mit à bafouiller quand Mathieu lui demandait comment ça se passait, niveau amour, à virer au cramoisi quand il le complimentait ou quand il y avait un quelconque contact physique entre eux.

Hier soir, Mathieu reçoit un message sur son portable :

« J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus, je pense à toi le jour, la nuit. Tu m'as ensorcelé. Je ne peux plus le cacher maintenant, tu hantes mon esprit. Quand je m'endors, je t'imagine à mes côtés. Je sais que ce message n'a pas de but, puisque je ne vais pas avoir le cran d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer ». Mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

Je t'aime 3 »

Mathieu blêmit de plus en plus à la vue du message.

Il devient carrément vide de couleurs quand il voit l'expéditeur.

Antoine.

Il ne sait plus si il blague ou si il s'agit de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux.

Trente secondes plus tard, un nouveau message.

« Merde merde merde, Je me suis trompé !

Excuse moi vieux, je voulais l'envoyer à Mandy, et t'es juste après elle dans mon répertoire. Fausse manip', désolé ! »

Soulagement.

Mathieu respire. Pendant un instant, il a vraiment cru que son ami était homosexuel.

Après ça, Mathieu éclate de rire et lui renvoie un message dans la foulée :

« Dis donc, choupinou, je te savais pas si poète que ça !

Et donc, c'est Mandy ton type de fille ? Tu me l'avais pas dit, ça!

Tu me raconte tout demain hein, sa réponse et tout, moi je vais me coucher je suis mort !

A demain mon lapin! »

Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois passent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Entre exams, oraux, et la pression des parents pour faire du sport, Mathieu ne s'arrête jamais.

Les comportements étranges d'Antoine s'atténuent un peu, il est finalement sorti avec Mandy mais l'a lâchée au bout de trois semaines.

« Trop superficielle, pas assez de neurones. Le texte ? Juste pour l'embobiner, t'as vu comme elle est bonne ? »

 **30 Février 2006**

Deux ans sont passés.

Mathieu, 18 ans, porte enfin le nom de son père adoptif.

Aux yeux du monde et de la société, il n'est plus Mathieu Debane, mais Mathieu Sommet. Et il est fier de s'appeler ainsi.

Il s'est découvert une nouvelle passion, le théâtre, et il la partage avec un groupe d'ami avec lequel il se retrouve tout les mardis et vendredi pour jouer.

Il a des perspectives d'avenir : son rêve ? Déménager à Paris avec ses nouveaux amis et vivre avec eux de leur passion commune.

Un jour, une opportunité se présente pour leur petite troupe, occasion qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à saisir : une immense collocation s'est libérée, ils pourront y vivre tous les six : Margaux, Anna, Stevie, Alexis, Mathieu et Johan. Le loyer coûte assez cher, mais tous ensemble, ils auront les moyens de le payer.

Ils partent pour début mars prochain, et commenceront là bas les tournages.

Ne reste plus pour Mathieu qu'à annoncer son départ à ses parents et surtout à Antoine.

Le jour même, il se précipite en courant chez son ami, salue ses parents et fonce à l'étage pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

Avant d'entrer, il profite du fait que son ami ne le voie pas pour regarder cet endroit où il s'est passé tellement de choses, ce lieu imprégné du lien si fort qui les uni. Il profite de ces instants, et se remémore tout ces moments passés entre eux ici.

Il rentre, le visage baissé.

« Antoine… On va devoir parler. »

Il lui explique calmement la situation. Il sait à quel point ça va être dur pour eux d'être séparé, leur lien ne s'est jamais évanoui, il s'est même renforcé avec le temps.

Il lui dit que ça sera une opportunité pour lui, qu'il pourra vivre sa vie, comme il l'entend. Il lui parle de ses rêves, de ses ambitions, et quand il en parle, on voit que des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux.

Mais plus il poursuit ses explications, plus le visage de son ami s'assombrit.

C'est lorsqu'il évoque son départ pour mars prochain qu'Antoine explose.

Mais il n'explose pas de colère, comme l'avait prévu Mathieu.

Antoine ne crie pas, ne hurle pas, ne fait pas de scène, il ne se met pas dans tout ses états.

Non non, c'est bien pire.

Il pleure.

Il ne l'a jamais vu pleurer auparavant, quoiqu'il arrive, il a toujours gardé le sourire. Même à la mort de Richard, son chien, qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Mathieu, carrément déstabilisé, tente de lui remonter un peu le moral en passant maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« -Mais… Te met pas dans des états pareils, c'est pas si loin Paris, et puis je reviendrais souvent t'inquiète pas ! Eh gros bébé, t'arrêtes de pleurer ?

-Y a des jours, quand même, je te trouve sacrément con.

-Merci, ça me réchauffe le cœur ce que tu dis là. Puis je savoir en quel honneur je mérite d'être traité ainsi? »

Antoine rit. Mais d'un rire triste, un rire étouffé, un rire étranglé par les sanglots.

« -Alors t'as jamais remarqué ? T'as toujours pas compris ?

-… Remarqué quoi? Compris quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

En guise de toute réponse, Antoine s'approche de Mathieu, plonge ses yeux bruns dans les iris bleus de son ami, laisse le temps planer durant une seconde, et sans qu'ils aient eu tout les deux le temps de réfléchir, il écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une délivrance s'oppéra dans le cœur d'Antoine.

Enfin, il sentait complet et libéré.

Il appréciait chaque centième de seconde, chaque milliseconde qui s'écoulait. L'espace d'un instant, une explosion de joie éclata dans la poitrine d'Antoine.

Il avait enfin trouvé la saveur du véritable bonheur : le goût des lèvres de Mathieu.

En cet instant pour lui, rien d'autre n'existait. La planète aurait pu cesser de tourner, le soleil aurait pu exploser, rien d'autre pour lui n'étais plus important que ce qui était en train de se passer.

Cet état d'euphorie totale ne fut pas long, une seconde tout au plus. Un seconde de pur bonheur avant de se sentir repoussé violemment par le torse.

Un Mathieu rouge de fureur lui faisait face. Lui aussi pleurait maintenant, pleurait des larmes de colères et de dégout.

Pas de cris, pas de scène.

Juste son regard azur, mouillé de larmes, plongé dans les yeux du grand brun aux cheveux hirsutes.

1 seconde. 2 secondes. 3 secondes. 4 secondes.

C'est fou comme dans des moments pareils, on a l'impression que le temps s'arrête, que ces 4 secondes semblent durer une éternité, que tout notre avenir est en suspens. Que rien d'autre n'existe que ces quatres secondes et qu'elles ne s'arrêteront jamais. 4 secondes décisive. 4 secondes qui vont tout faire basculer.

4 secondes avant que Mathieu tourne le regard, se lève, prenne son manteau et parte.

Avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrête.

« Désolé. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Oublie-moi. »

Antoine reste statique sur son lit.

Il ne bouge pas, il est paralysé, ses membres ne lui obeissent plus. Il aurait voulu courir, le rattraper, lui expliquer, le supplier de ne pas s'en aller. Mais non.

Quand il entend la porte d'entrée claquer, quelque chose se produit en lui.

Et il s'effondre.

Il pleure comme il n'a jamais pleuré. Il se noie dans ses larmes, tout dans son esprit est mélangé, tout n'est que chaos. Il vient de vivre à l'instant la découverte du pur bonheur, suivi du plus grand désespoir existant sur cette terre. Tout se mélange dans son esprit.

Il hurle dans ses larmes. Sa douleur est si intense et si violente que même un coup de poing dans le ventre lui aurait paru agréable.

Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux en cette basse terre qu'un amour non partagé.

Ses parents en entendant ces cris, montent en courant dans la chambre de leur fils.

Et ils comprennent.

Ils ont découvert l'homosexualité d'Antoine il y a quelques années, et n'ont eu aucun mal à l'accepter. Ils se doutaient aussi des sentiments que ce dernier éprouvait pour son meilleur ami.

Ils connaissent tout deux la douleur exécrable et infernale d'une déception amoureuse, le mal intense que peut provoquer un cœur brisé. Ils préferent par conséquent laisser Antoine pleurer et se calmer seul pour venir lui parler plus tard.

Et les jours passent.

Mathieu n'est jamais revenu.

Il ne l'a plus revu.

Antoine, quand à lui, il a passé les jours suivant le drame assis au bord de son lit, à fixer les motifs de son papier peint, immobile, complètement ailleurs.

Il s'est arrêté de manger pendant plusieurs jours, sans jamais ressentir la faim. Ses parents sont venus le voir plusieurs fois, mais il n'a jamais décroché un mot. Il n'a pas même daigné les regarder, ou ne serait-ce que lever les yeux sur eux.

Ces derniers, habituellement colorés d'un brun foncé sont devenus gris pâles à force de pleurer.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Il ne se rendait compte de rien.

Les parents d'Antoine sont de plus en plus inquiets pour leur fils. Douze jours ont passés depuis le drame, et leur fils ne semble pas aller mieux.

Ce matin, ils échangent sur les inquiétudes qu'ils ont, cette peur commune de voir Antoine faire une « connerie ». Ils pensent appeler un médecin, un psychologue, quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvant l'aider.

Alors qu'ils parlaient à voix basse, ils entendent quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Je crève la dalle moi ! Douze jours à picorer des noisettes, c'est long hein ! Et c'est pas assez nutritif pour mon métabolisme, j'ai besoin de chair fraiche ! »

Antoine embrasse ses parents, l'air de rien, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si les douze jours précédents n'avaient jamais existé.

Ses yeux sont redevenus bruns.

Ils n'en n'ont jamais plus reparlé.

Leurs deux vies se sont poursuivies.

Mais l'histoire est loin, très loin d'être finie. Elle ne fait même que commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**11 Mars 2011.**

Mathieu trouve sa vocation, sans encore le savoir. Il sera vidéaste.

Lui et ses personnalités multiples peuplent Internet, et sa popularité s'accroit de jours en jours.

Mais en dehors de l'air naïf et innocent que montre ce jeune youtubeur de maintenant 23 ans, un vide se fait en lui, vide qu'il n'arrive pas à combler.

Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il pense à Antoine. Il s'en veut. Mais ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Il est trop tard maintenant. Et puis, si il le revoyait, il lui dirait quoi ?

Il préfère ne pas se poser la question.

Antoine, lui, reprend doucement du poil de la bête.

Seul, comme d'habitude.

Il change de ville, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir les rues vides de la présence de Mathieu et s'installe à son tour à Paris. Non pas dans l'espoir de le retrouver mais dans celui de démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Il veut repartir à zéro et ne plus jamais penser au seul qu'il ait vraiment aimé.

Il fait de nouvelles connaissances, enchaine les histoires sans lendemains, espérant trouver dans toutes ses histoires la flamme, l'étincelle qu'il y avait avec Mathieu.

Sans jamais y parvenir.

 **27 Février 2012**

Cela fait bientôt 2 ans que Mathieu s'est amouraché de Margaux, la belle brune aux yeux bleus de sa troupe. Ils sont ensemble et vivent le parfait amour. Elle l'aide derrière la caméra et il l'aide à financer ses études.

La vie est belle pour Mathieu, il vit dans son cocon de bonheur avec sa copine, son chat et ses abonnés, plus nombreux chaque jour.

Antoine commence à se poser des questions sur son avenir. Il a quitté la boîte où il travaillait. Ça faisait presque un an qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir à bosser dans cette entreprise, et il a fini par démissionner.

Par la force des choses, il n'a plus de quoi payer son loyer, et est finalement obligé de retourner dans la petite ville de ses parents, ce qui, au fond n'est pas plus mal.

Quand il rentre chez eux, il retrouve dans sa chambre son ordi, sa webcam et son papier peint dégueu.

Une idée germe alors petit à petit dans sa tête.

 **12 Juillet 2012**

Mathieu, dont la vie était toujours aussi tranquille s'apprête à demander Margaux en mariage. Deux ans et demi c'est vrai que ça fait peu de temps passé ensemble pour penser déjà au mariage mais il le sent, il le sait que c'est Elle.

La femme de sa vie.

Il check rapidement les commentaires de sa dernière vidéo.

Beaucoup d'avis positif, une marée de fan girls, quelques trolls, en bref, rien d'inhabituel et… Tiens ?

« Tfaçon Mathieu t'es le meilleur, rien a voir avec WTC, le mec il a essayé de te plagier mais il aura jamais ton niveau! »

« WTC ? » Boah, sûrement un gosse pas très connu qui fait ses premiers pas sur Youtube. Ça doit pas être bien méchant.

Il éteint son ordi en oubliant ce commentaire et part se préparer pour amener Margaux au resto.

Ce soir c'est le grand soir, il la demande.

Antoine reste scotché à son écran. Le nombre d'abonné sur sa chaîne Youtube a augmenté si rapidement qu'il ne l'a pas vu arriver. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir un tel succès.

Deux, trois commentaires haineux sont postés en disant qu'il a plagié je-ne-sais quelle émission qui fait aussi dans le review de vidéo.

Mais il s'en fiche, sa vie a repris, il a fais connaissance avec un petit groupe dans la ville et traine souvent avec eux. L'un d'entre eux lui plait vaguement mais il a déjà une copine, et il ne veut pas recommencer une histoire qui le briserait.

Temps pis, la vie continue et c'est très bien ainsi.

 **13 Juillet 2012**

Margaux a accepté. Lui Mathieu Sommet, est fiancé.

Des fois, il s'étonne d'avoir fait ce choix. Toute sa vie, il n'a pas cru à l'amour éternel et au mariage. Et il n'a jamais été trop pour cette idée de se faire serment de l'amour eternel, mais elle avait l'air si heureuse et si émue… Il n'oubliera jamais les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'est agenouillé devant elle.

Margaux est la femme parfaite pour lui, il se comprennent et se complètent, et il l'aime vraiment.

Tout en y pensant distraitement, il allume son ordi et se connecte automatiquement à Facebook

Au lieu des habituels commentaires amoureux des jeunes pubères qui le trouve « Vraiment trop trop mignon », avec ses « trop trop maginfiques yeux bleus », ce sont des commentaires haineux contre WTC qu'il trouve en majorité.

Ses abonnés ont définitivement déclaré la guerre à « What The Cut », émission de review de vidéo qui, en ce moment, fait le buzz sur Internet.

Intrigué, il se sent obligé d'aller voir la chaîne de ce gars qui l'aurait apparemment « plagié ».

Antoine.

… ANTOINE ?!

Antoine. SON Antoine.

Son ami d'enfance avec qui il a grandi et évolué.

Son ami tombé amoureux de lui.

Son ami qu'il avait lâchement rejeté, par peur et par surprise.

Impossible.

Un peu nerveux, il clique sur le lien amenant vers sa dernière vidéo.

« WHAT THE CUT #9 – LARMES, AVENTURES ET LE JAPON »

Mathieu n'a pas bougé durant les longues minutes de cette analyse. Il est paralysé sur sa chaise.

Non. Non. Non. NON !

Il a tellement changé !

Il a l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant, et si… libre.

Libre de dire ce qu'il veut, libre de penser ce qu'il veut, libre comme il ne l'a jamais été durant toute son adolescence. Il crie, parle fort, et n'a pas peur d'hurler des mots vulgaires.

Il a brisé les chaînes qui le tenaient muet.

Il a tellement changé…

Il est si loin maintenant.

Il lui manque.

Antoine en a assez.

SLG, SLG, SLG, il n'entend parler que de ça à longueur de journée ! Non il n'a pas plagié, il fait juste ce qu'il veut, il s'exprime, il fait enfin ce qu'il aime. Pourquoi donc ils s'acharnent sur lui ?

Il en a assez, de ces commentaires, de ces trolls, de ces gens. Il décide d'éteindre son ordi et de rester loin de lui durant toute la soirée.

Dans tout les cas, il est crevé, les vidéos lui demandent un rythme intensif qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de tenir.

Il s'effondre sur son lit, et en 3 minutes, il est endormi.

 _«- Antoine !_

 _-Mathieu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Eh, non non, je suis pas d'accord, barre toi de mon rêve, ça fait six ans que j'essaye de t'oublier et que j'y suis presque arrivé. Allez, reste pas là il est hors de question que tu reviennes me hanter hein, tu pars !_

 _-Antoine je suis tellement désolé… Tu me manques tu sais ? Tu as tellement changé… Je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser, je m'en veux tellement, tellement… J'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _-… Non non non non non, t'es un rêve, t'es un caca, ce que tu dis c'est même pas vrai c'est juste ce que je veux entendre, saloperie de subconscient de mes deux, casse toi casse toi !_

 _-Antoine écoute m-_

 _-LALALALAAAAAAAAA J'ENTENDS PAAAAAS ! »_

Antoine se réveille en sursaut.

Ça faisait une éternité que Mathieu avait cessé d'hanter ses rêves.

Alors pourquoi revenait-il maintenant?

Il reste plusieurs minutes assis comme ça sur son lit.

Et puis il se lève, allume son ordi. Il regarde l'heure tout en bas de l'écran.

4h07.

Dans la barre de recherche, un nom.

« Mathieu Sommet ».

C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait, il devait savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une chaine Youtube à son nom comprenant plus d'une trentaine de vidéos, une page Wikipédia et une page Facebook alors qu'auparavant il disait « détester les réseaux sociaux » et le « système social imposé par l'entourage »…

Il clique sur le premier lien.

Antoine fixe son écran, et devient livide peu à peu.

Son « concurrent », celui qu'il aurait « plagié » selon les internautes, c'était lui ? Mathieu ?

Comme quoi, le monde est très petit.

Soudain, il pense à quelque chose. Maintenant que la guerre WTC/SLG a commencé, lui aussi doit être au courant pour sa chaîne.

Bon, actuellement il n'a pas la tête à réfléchir pour régler ce problème. Il est 4h30, et pour l'instant, il n'a qu'une seule envie : retourner se coucher.

Demain. Demain, ça ira mieux. Demain tout s'arrangera.


	4. Chapter 4

**11h23.**

 _« J'aimerai faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre, j'aimerai faire l'amour… À du fromage de che-_

 _-_ Allo ?

\- Salut mec.

\- … ?

À cet instant précis, Antoine a la vague impression que son cerveau s'est cassé aux Bahamas avec tous ses potos les neurones.

Il reste muet 5 secondes, se rappelle que respirer, c'est le meilleur moyen de rester en vie, inspire, expire. Et reprend calmement.

« Salut Mathieu. »

Il est très troublé, et a du mal à cacher son émotion.

« - … Comment t'as réussi à avoir mon numéro?

\- T'as pas changé de portable depuis tout ce temps, et je l'ai retrouvé dans mes contacts.

-Ah. Et que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

\- Tu le sais, pourquoi je t'appelle. Je me doute que tu connais l'existence de ma chaine Youtube comme moi de la tienne. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a une sorte de guéguerre entre tes abonnés et les miens. Faudrait peut être faire un truc non ?

\- Ouaip. On fait quoi du coup ? On calme le jeu en leur disant que c'est rien ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux leur faire croire qu'on ne s'est jamais connus, ça va faire des histoires après. Et j'ai pas TELLEMENT envie qu'on découvre mon homosexualité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ok.

\- On fait comme ça, alors.

\- Super. Ben du coup... À plus.

\- À pl…

Bip… Bip… Bip…»

Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il reste scotché un instant, son portable à la main.

C'est fou comme il a été froid et odieux.

C'est dégueulasse. Dire qu'il l'a aimé.

Mais pour une fois, Antoine ne va pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il en a assez de jouer la victime. Il va se consacrer pleinement à l'écriture de son prochain épisode, et vivre pour ça.

Regarder des vidéos bizarres sur le net lui changera les idées…

Mathieu, lui, est étendu sur son lit. Il repense à la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir.

Il s'en veut d'avoir été aussi peu conciliant. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Il n'a jamais été aussi cassant auparavant.

D'autant qu'il ne l'appellait même pas pour ça, à la base, mais bel et bien pour reprendre contact avec lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a foutu, Nom de Dieu ?

Pris soudainement d'une vague de remords, il saisit son portable et compose une nouvelle fois le numéro d'Antoine

« Biip… Biiip… Biiip… _Salut, c'est Richard. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Antoine, il n'est pas là pour le moment parce qu'il se branle probablement sur des photos d'ornythorinques.. Alors patientez, allez cuisiner des cupcakes ou regardez des vidéos de chat trop mignons en attendant qu'il vous rappelle._ …À la fin de votre message, si vous souhaitez le modifier, tapez dièse.

Biiiiip ! »

Mathieu raccroche sans laisser de message.

Puis rappelle.

Et rappelle encore.

Et continuera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche.

Antoine baisse le regard sur son portable.

37 appels manqués ?

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? À tous les coups c'est quelqu'un qui a balancé son numéro sur un forum, et il est bon pour se faire harceler sans arrêt.

Il n'a pas le temps de voir qui est le fou qui l'appelle depuis tout à l'heure que son portable vibre de nouveaux.

« -Allo ?

-Antoine ?

-C'est toi qui m'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ? T'es un malade!

-Antoine !

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as manqué, mec.

-…

-Antoine ?

-…

-Antoine, t'es mort ?

-…

-Antoine…

-…

\- Antoine, je viens de croiser un T-Rex rose fluo habillé d'une mini jupe léopard à Pigalle, il m'a fais des avances pour un plan à trois avec sa meilleure amie la carotte prostipatétipute aux yeux de poney albinos. Il m'a aussi demandé le numéro de ta mère parce qu'il la trouve super bonne. Ça te dérange pas que je lui donne?

-… Attend, quoi ?

-Hahaha t'es trop bête ! »

Mathieu éclate de rire.

Ça lui fait du bien de retrouver son ami.

Antoine, quand à lui, sent ses joues virer au cramoisi. Une sale habitude qu'il n'a pas perdue.

« -En même temps, ça va pas de me dire ça comme ça toi ? Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça, tu veux bien ?

\- Hé, quoi, je te déstabilise, gamin ? Et puis, faut avouer, moi j'aime bien les cougars un peu chaudasse là…

\- Putain mais c'est super flippant ta voix, comment tu fais ça toi ?

\- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses trucs, jeune Padawan, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Non mais je pensais que tu faisais ça avec un logiciel moi !

\- On n'a pas besoin de logiciel, nous gamin. C'est 100% naturel.

\- Non, par contre là, sil te plait, arrête. C'est glauque. »

Ils restent encore quelques temps au téléphone, puis raccrochent, le cœur léger.

 **16 Juillet 2012**

Mathieu, alors qu'il traînait sans grande conviction sur Facebook, voit une fenêtre de discussion s'ouvrir.

 **Antoine Daniel** : Salut le nain! Je suis de passage sur Paris et je ne fais rien ce soir, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait peut être se voir, boire un coup ?

 **Mathieu Sommet** : Ben... Pourquoi pas ? Je connais un café pas trop mal dans le coin, à Bastille ! Je t'envoie l'adresse par portable ce sera plus simple.

 **Antoine Daniel** : Pas de problème ! Bon, je te quitte précipitamment, je dois aller fouetter d'adorables chatons et récupérer leur fourrure pour décorer les murs de mes toilettes. À + !

Mathieu souriait bêtement devant son écran d'ordinateur à la lecture de ce dernier message, avant de se reprendre et afficher un visage plus sérieux.

Il est 18 heures, il a encore une heure pour se préparer avant de partir.

« - Chérie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sors ce soir.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Retrouver un ami d'enfance.

\- Ok. Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus.

\- D'acc. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire une soirée avec mes amies, c'est l'occasion !

\- T'as raison ma puce. T'es la meilleure. »

Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, il part s'habiller.

Antoine stresse. Il ne connaît presque rien aux métros de Paris, bien qu'il y ait vécu deux ans, il n'a jamais pu s'habituer.

Après s'être trompé de ligne deux fois, puis de direction, il arrive à Bastille à 19h35.

D'après Google Maps, il a encore environ 10 minutes de marche pour arriver au point de rendez vous.

Antoine s'arrête, souffle.

Il regarde où il est, regarde son portable, re-regarde où il est, vérifie le nom de la rue, le numéro. Tout semble correspondre, il est bien à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Mathieu.

Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI est ce qu'il se trouve devant une sorte de salon de thé rempli de CHATS ?

Il hésite avant d'entrer, il est un peu complètement perdu, il regarde à droite, à gauche, cherche Mathieu du regard.

Il s'impatiente un peu, et finit par rentrer.

Mathieu, lui, est au coin de la rue et il hésite à tourner.

Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et puis, que pourraient-ils se dire ? Et si ils n'avaient plus aucune conversation ? Et si tout se passait mal ?

De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une chance de le savoir… Il inspire, expire.

Il regarde sa main, quelques instants. Et enlève son alliance.

Il s'élance, et tourne le coin de la rue.

Il voit Antoine rentrer dans le café.

« -Bonjour Monsieur. Vous êtes seul ?

\- Bonjour. Non, mon ami devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Très bien. Vous connaissez un peu le règlement ?

-Euh… Non pas du tout. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, en fait.

\- Aucun problème. Alors voilà, le désinfectant pour vous nettoyez les mains, vous avez le dorit de jouer avec les chats et de les caresser, mais nous vous prions de ne pas les reveiller pendant leur sieste et de ne surtout pas leur donner à manger. Voilà, vous pouvez vous installer à cette table au fond. Nous vous apportons la carte tout de suite.»

Il s'avance vers la table indiquée par le serveur.

À peine installé, il voit la porte s'ouvrir.

Un petit bonhomme, 1m65, avec un chapeau sur la tête. Un tout petit chaton s'élance alors vers lui et lui saute dessus. Le chapeau tombe, dévoilant ainsi les cheveux bruns en pagaille de l'homme.

Il le prend tendrement dans les bras et commence à lui faire des papouilles et à lui parler comme… Ben comme à un totu petit chaton trop mignon.

Il se relève, salue le serveur familièrement, se lave les mains.

Il scrute la salle et pose son regard sur le géant touffu qui le regarde, attendrit par le petit spectacle.

Un gigantesque sourire illumine le visage du petit homme, de même que Antoine se lève pour le saluer.

Mathieu (car, oui, c'était lui, quelle surprise !) se jette à son cou.

« - Putain, mec tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis trop content de te revoir. Comment ça va ? Tu vas voir, leur burger c'est une tuerie ! Bon par contre ça arrive de retrouver un poil de chat dans une assiette mais c'est pas trop grave c'est assez hygiénique t'inquiete pas !

-… T'as tes habitudes ici à ce que je vois !

-Oui, j'ai mes habitudes, je viens assez régulièrement ici avec Ma… Avec un pote. Tiens, tu vois ce chat là bas ? »

Il lui désigne la petite boule de poil qui lui a sauté dessus tout à l'heure.

« - C'est mon petit chaton à moi, il s'appelle Kiwi il est là depuis quelques mois, il est pas hyper mignon ? »

C'était un tout petit chat, au pelage blanc et beige et avec une petite tâche noire encerclant son œil gauche. Il était à croquer.

La journée continue, Mathieu l'entraîne dans quelques coins de la capitale qu'il connaît bien, ils finissent même la soirée dans un café assez branché.

C'est fou comme malgré toutes ses années, malgré toute la distance qui les a séparés, ils sont restés proches.

Ce fût très troublant pour Mathieu.

Il y repensait, une fois son ami parti. Il se sent tout gris sans son ami à ses côtés, c'est fou comme il se sent vide et fade quand il n'est plus là.

Il va retrouver sa femme, son chat, sa routine. Et cette pensée lui donnait mal au cœur. Il avait une boule au ventre, rien que d'y penser.

Bizarrement, il n'a pas envie de rentrer.

Il ne se sent pas au top, et au lieu de rentrer directement il décide de faire un tour encore un peu, seul, pour clarifier un minimum ses idées.


	5. Chapter 5

Mathieu ère dans la rue, coiffé de son éternel chapeau noir, en tee shirt, sous l'orage, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pensées qui ne refusaient de quitter Antoine.

Rien d'amoureux, strictement rien. Enfin. Il croit. Non, non, rien d'amoureux. Juste… Une profonde affection, et un attachement très fort. La peur de le perdre à nouveau l'étraignait sans cesse depuis qu'ils se sont quittés.

Soudain, un cri hystérique le fait se retourner.

« -MATHIEU SOMMET ?! »

Mathieu se retourne, son visage entièrement changé. Il avait bien compris à l'intonnation de la voix qu'il s'agissait _encore_ d'une de ses fans girls de treize ans qui devenait toutes rouges à sa vue et qui ne parvenaient qu'à bafouiller des futilités. C'est un spectacle souvent touchant, et puis elles ne sont pas méchantes, bien au contraires, elles sont mêmes plutôt attachantes. Mais il y a vraiment certains moments où il se passerait bien d'elles.

« - C'est moi même. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Dit-il un peu hypocrisement, avec un immense sourire, tout en détaillant la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Dans les 20 ans, blonde. Assez grande, un sourire lumineux, et une certaine lueur étrange et mystérieuse au fond de ses yeux verts. Une clope à la main, elle est habillée assez légerement.

Quelque chose se réveille dans l'esprit de Mathieu, un instinct, un sentiment étrange et un peu malsain.

« Alexandra. Mais appelle moi Alex.

-Alex ? Alex… »

Mathieu s'approche d'elle dangereusement, prend son visage entre ses mains, puis l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Bien qu'un peu surprise, Alex lui rend son baiser.

« - Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Alex. Tu embrasses comme une déesse. »

Après ça, Mathieu part, sans même se retourner.

Antoine était assis dans un de ces sièges terriblements inconfortables du métro parisien.

Le train s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent. Une femme entre. Elle aurait été très mignonne si ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas emmelés comme ça et si son maquillage n'avait pas autant coulé sous ses yeux, traçant de longues coulées de noir sous ses yeux.

Elle s'approche de lui, et s'assois juste en face.

« -Antoine… Antoine Daniel ?

\- Hum… Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Décidemment, c'est bien ma soirée…»

Elle le regarde quelques instants, et fond en larmes dans ses bras. Il l'entoure alors d'un bras chaleureux, bien qu'il ne la connaisse absolument pas. Il connaît trop bien la douleur de la solitude pour l'ignorer et la laisser pleurer sans rien faire.

Son arrêt est dans deux stations, et il n'ose pas la repousser.

Il rate finalement son arrêt.

Et puis le suivant.

Et puis encore celui d'après.

Il est terriblement mal à l'aise, et ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. Il se contente alors de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Au bout de six stations, elle se décolle de lui, et part sans dire un mot. Mais ses yeux parlent pour elle, et ils lui disent merci.

Il reste sonné, un instant, et finit par descendre à son tour avant que les portes ne se referment.

Il descend, et se perd dans Paris.

Lui non plus n'est pas dans son état normal, il a une forte envie inexplicable de pleurer également. Il finit par se diriger vers une boîte de nuit lugubre et délabrée.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est venu ici, il déteste ces espaces clos, puant de transpiration et d'alcool, et hantés de jeunes femmes qui désespèrent de plaire à quelqu'un et qui cherchent un quelconque réconfort auprès de vieux gars dégageant une forte odeur mêlant alcool et cigarette.

Mais il sent la musique résonner dans ses veines, et une poussée d'adrénaline le pousse à s'élancer sur la piste de danse.

Après de longues minutes à danser (enfin si on peut appeler ça danser…) il se décide à aller au bar. Il se sent finalement étrangement bien et libre, personne ne fait attention à lui, il fait ce qu'il veut, comme il veut. Cette sensation est étrangement grisante.

Un homme s'approche de lui sans qu'il ne le voie.

« - Salut. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et j'aime beaucoup ce que tu dégages… Un mélange de souffrance et d'abandon. Et aussi t'as un très très beau cul. »

La soirée avance, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce ne sera qu'une fois de plus me direz vous.

Ils appellent un taxi.

Pendant tout le trajet, ils se pelotent sauvagement, sous les yeux du conducteurs (qui, soit dit en passant, avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de son premier radis), le désir entre les deux hommes étant déculpé par les effets de l'alcool.

Ils arrivent devant l'appartement d'Antoine. La tension est de plus en plus forte, ils ne parviennent plus à se maîtriser. À peine la porte fermée, n'en tenant plus, ils se déshabillent et Antoine entraîne son compagnon de nuit vers sa chambre. Il le pousse sur le lit, éteind la lumière et ferme la porte. (Ben oui, un minimum d'intimité quand même.)

Mathieu, après plusieurs heures de marche, arrive chez lui. Il a terriblement mal à la tête.

Il ouvre la porte doucement, il est, quoi, 4h du matin ? Heureusement que Margaux n'est pas là. Elle l'aurait tué.

Il s'avance vers la cuisine sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, prend la bouteille de jus d'orange et la vide. La boisson fraîche et sucrée lui fait du bien. Il meurt de soif.

Il se dirige ensuite vers sa chambre et s'étale de tout son long sur le lit. Il s'endort sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

« -Ça va Mathieu ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Mais… Mais t'es qui toi ? Tu veux pas me laisser dormir ? Reviens demain, t'es gentil.

\- Je suis ta conscience. Tu vis bien le fait d'être un connard ou ça t'es égal ?

\- Attend attend, de quoi tu parles ? Oh et laisse moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué là.

\- Oh non, je ne compte pas te laisser tranquille, pas avant que tu comprennes. Alex. Margaux. Antoine. C'est juste ce que tu leur fait ? Margaux : tu lui jures l'amour éternel, et quelques mois à peine avant le mariage, tu embrasses une inconnue dans la rue et tu te conduis de manière terriblement gay pendant toute la soirée. T-t-t-t-t. Ne cherche pas à nier, je suis toi. T'as eu envie de l'exciter hein ? Antoine je veux dire. Laisse moi te dire que c'est réussi. C'est gentil ça, aussi, pour lui. De lui donner tout ces espoirs. Tu le sais très bien qu'il t'aime encore ! Faut vraiment que ce soit moi qui vienne et qui te le dise pour que tu t'en rendes compte ? Ben dis donc mon coco, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Ensuite, Alex. Tu l'embrasses comme ça. Au calme, si je puis dire. Et tu la laisses en plan, comme ça. Pas de 'au revoir', pas de numero de téléphone, même pas une adresse, rien. Aucun moyen pour elle de te re-contacter. Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur qu'elle a pu ressentir. Tiens regarde ça. »

Une image se fixe dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Il reconnaît la ruelle. Il n'y a personne. Il voit Alex sortir et allumer sa fameuse cigarette. Il se voit, lui, passer à côté d'elle, tête

baissée. Il regarde la scène, les paroles échangées, le baiser. Il se voit partir. Et puis il voit Alex, des étoiles dans les yeux, le regarder partir. Elle laisse passer quinze secondes, trente secondes, une minutes, deux minutes, trois minutes, espérant que tu reviennes. Mais non. Elle sent alors les larmes monter, et lâche un petit « Au revoir… ?». Il la voit s'asseoir au bord du trottoir et se mettre à pleurer. Il voit ses amies arriver, la relever. Il la voit sangloter encore, puis s'arrêter. Il la voit ensuite s'excuser auprès de ses amies, puis prendre le métro. Il la voit pleurer dans les bras d'un mec dans le métro. D'un mec avec une touffe de cheveux impressionnante. D'un mec qui ressemblait trop, beaucoup trop à Antoine. Il le voit gêné, mais toutefois chaleureux et débordant de gentillesse. Son esprit alors ne se concentre plus sur la jeune fille mais sur Antoine.

Il le voit se diriger malheureusement vers une boîte de nuit délabrée. Il voit toute la scène, Antoine se lâcher sur la piste au son de la musique, les avances du jeune homme, Antoine qui cède, les baisers pleins d'ardeur dans le taxi, la violence et le désespoir de son ami dans ses actes et dans ses baisers. Et puis plus rien.

Sa conscience reprend la parole.

« -Alors ? Ça t'éclaires un peu plus sur le mal que tu sèmes sur ton passage ? Les gens t'aiment, Mathieu. Tu devrais prendre plus soin d'eux. Je te laisse dormir et y réfléchir. Mais crois moi, si tu ne changes pas, je reviendrai souvent. Très souvent. Allez, bonne nuit quand même. »

 **17 Juillet 2012**

Quand Antoine se réveille, un immense frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se redresse sur un coude, et remarque qu'il est tout seul dans son grand lit. Ses affaires sont pliées sur une chaise.

Un verre d'eau et une aspirine sont posés sur sa table de nuit.

Il se lève, enfile un caleçon et un tee shirt, avale d'une traite le contenu du verre, et se dirige vers la cuisine en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer vaguement. (chose strictement inutile : non mais serieux, vous avez vu sa touffe ?)

Il voit alors dans la cuisine un petit déjeuner déjà prêt, et son amant derrière la cuisinière en train de faire cuire du bacon et des oeufs. Lorsqu'il le voit entrer, il le salue et le gratiffie d'un immense sourire.

« -Ça va ? On a passé une sacrée nuit hier hein. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Je t'ai préparé le petit déj'. Tu aimes le bacon hein ? Ah ce qu'il fait beau ce matin ! Tu as vu ce soleil ? J'adore l'été. C'est quoi ta saison préférée ? Non attend, laisse moi deviner. L'automne ? Ou… Le printemps ! Automne ou printemps ? Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il faut toujours profiter des jours qu'on nous donne.»

 _Génial_ , se dit Antoine, _sur tout les gays de la boîte il a fallu que je tombe sur le plus bavard._ _C'est bien ma veine._

« - Tu t'appelles comment, au juste ? »

Antoine vient de couper son 'ami' dans sa tirade.

« - Mathieu. Mais je t'en prie, appelle moi comme tu veux. Matt, Matthy, Matoune, tout me vas ! En fait mes parents m'ont appelés comme ça parce qu'ils sont fan de Mireille Mathieu (c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés.) Du coup ils ont dit : si on a une fille elle s'appellera Mireille et si c'est un garçon ça sera Mathieu. C'est drôle non ? Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelle ? »

Mathieu.

Mathieu.

Pas possible. Décidemment.

Il essaye de dissimuler sa surprise en répondant simplement :

« - Antoine. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle comme toi, c'est fou hein ? »

Ils passent encore quelques heures à parler. Bien qu'au début Antoine le trouvait un peu lourdeau, il s'est vite rendu compte que c'était dû à la gêne, et qu'il n'est pas du tout aussi bavard et futile que ça dans la vie de tout les jours.

Au fil du temps, Mathieu se détendait, et se montrait beaucoup plus naturel et interessant.

Et surtout, il avait un sourire magnifique.

Antoine, charmé, se fit en contrepartie plus bavard, et ils passèrent finalement toute la journée à parler. Il s'étaient découvert un nombre incroyable de points communs, et c'était très agréable de discuter avec lui.

« - Tu reste encore ici ce soir ou tu as des obligations ?

\- Rien de prévu. Si tu as encore des bières en stock, ça sera sans problèmes ! »

Mais malgré l'effet que produisait Mathieu sur Antoine, celui ci gardait toujours l'autre Mathieu dans un coin de ses pensées. Il ne le quittait jamais.

Mathieu, lui a eu du mal à se lever.

À 14 heures, il sort du lit, titube, se rassois, calme sa tête qui lui tourne un peu, puis se dirige directement vers sa douche. Il empeste la sueur.

Il profite du contact de l'eau brûlante avec sa peau pour remettre ses idées au clair. Il repense à hier soir, à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à ses retrouvailles avec Antoine, à Alex, et à son rêve étrange.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, s'adosse contre la paroi de sa douche, et s'endort, enveloppé par la vapeur tiède de l'eau chaude.

Quand il se réveille, il est allongé sur le lit, propre, en peignoir, les cheveux propres et brossés, Margaux à ses côtés.

Sans rien dire, il la prend dans ses bras et l'étreint longtemps, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

« - Il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude pour ce soir. Et tu risque d'être malade, quand je suis arrivée, tu étais sous l'eau froide. Essaye de faire attention chéri. On s'en sortira pas si tu épuise toute l'eau tout les jours. C'était bien ta soirée ? Tu as l'air crevé, tu es rentré à quelle heure ? »

Il se contente de grogner et de lui répondre :

« - Tard. J'étais content de le revoir. Il te plairait.

\- Eh ben, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter un de ces quatres ! Ça pourrait être sympa.

-Mmh… »


End file.
